Forever my Home(Chapter One): Nice to meet you!
Saylor held up the two pairs of boots to her blonde-haired mother, who stood in the doorway. "White, or gray? Or maybe brown?..." Claire's eyes switched from one pair to another before pointing at the brown ones, "brown goes great with black." "And so does white," Saylor says with a smile, slipping into the white pair. Claire gives her a "seriously?" look before sighing, "are you sure you want this?" "I'm positive," Saylor says with a nod before remembering what she had told her mother that was the reason she was going on a Pokemon journey, "being a Furfrou groomer will be great. Traveling around Kalos to see other people's friendships with their Pokemon will encourage me to be able to befriend all Furfrous." Saylor sets her white cycling hat on her head, adjusting it so the front of it was even, and the red ribbon on it showed perfectly. The woman sighs once more before petting her own Furfrou, "everyone will be curious about how you're doing. Just, promise me that you'll visit? It'll show me how much you've learned while traveling." "Of course," Saylor smiles before being walked outside. Saylor breathes in the air as it blew her two long pigtails. "This is good-bye then," Claire says, hugging her daughter. "You'll do great," the woman smiles before earning a nod and watching as she ran off, the small white bag on her back hitting her body within' each step. "That girl is growing up too fast," Claire tells her Furfrou, smiling once she saw her daughter gone. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Saylor watched with wide eyes as many Pokemon, that weren't Furfrous, and trainers passed her. A boy and his Dedenne run past her, causing all three to laugh. Saylor knew that the two of them would be her and her new Pokemon soon. "Saylor!" A familiar voice called, causing the female to turn around to see none other than the Kalos Professor himself with a shaggy, dirty blonde-haired boy next to him. "Professor Sycamore!" The girl replied, running up to him. "Whose this?" "This is Hunter, another new Pokemon trainer. Now if we can just get..." "Heyo!" A loud voice burst behind Saylor, shocking her. "Ah, Axel. There you are," the Professor chuckled at Saylor's tensed up form. "Sorry if I scared you," 'Axel' chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I-it's fine," Saylor said before beginning to giggle herself. "Now that you're all here, I'd like to introduce you all to one another. This is Hunter," Professor Sycamore points to the boy before going to Saylor, "and this is Saylor. Lastly, Axel." "Very nice to meet you both," Saylor smiles to the both of them, earning a nod from Hunter and a chuckle from Axel. "Whose ready to chose their Pokemon?" "I am!" Axel raises his hand, Saylor nodding in agreement, "so am I." "Alright then," the Professor sent out three Pokemon; a fox, a frog, and a spiky nut-like Pokemon. "So cute!" Saylor gushed, looking at them. "Maybe these will help you decide who you want easier," the man handed them thin red devices that he called a Poke Dex. "Give it a try." "Okay..." Saylor mumbles, bending in front of the green one. "Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone." "Chespin, hmm? It's cute," Saylor admits, scratching its stomach that caused it to giggle. Hunter bent down in front of the fox Pokemon. "Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs." "You look pretty tough, little guy," Hunter gives a small smile, holding out its fist. Fennekin sets its small paw on the knuckles of it, happily crying its name. "And who are you?" Axel asked the frog, scanning it. "Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack." "So cool," Axel chuckled, "nice to meet you, Froakie. Hopefully, you enjoy whoever chooses you." "Well now that you have heard what the Poke Dex says about them, it's your turn to choose who will stay by your side while on this journey." "I think Saylor should go first. Ladies first," Axel shares a glance with Hunter, who nods in agreement. Professor Sycamore looks at the female, her gaze kept switching between the three Pokemon before her eyes land on her final choice. "Will you be my partner?" She asks it, bending down in front of it.